Brotherhood
by Glassed Loner
Summary: In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it./Warn: AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, short, (very) long A/N at bottom, absurd, weird, not beta'd./Series of one-shots (that somehow looks like drabbles)./Mind to Read and Review? Thank you.
1. Ch 1: Marrige

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, weird four-year-old speech, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**Note:** "END" means the end of a chapter while "THE END" means the end of a story.

* * *

"_Oniichan_, can Tsu-_kun_ ask _oniichan_ a question?" fifteen year-old Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada looked up from the Math homework his teacher had given him earlier today and looked straight at his four year-old little brother, Tsunayoshi Sawada.

"Sure thing, what is it Tsu-_kun_?" the little boy stared at the pair of orange eyes before smiling widely.

"Can Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_?"

(If Giotto had drank something, he would've spit it out and coughing to breathe by now.)

"W–W–WHAT?!" said orange eyes bulged out in shock whilst his mother, Nana Sawada who just finished cooking for dinner a minute ago, giggled at her little boy's question.

"Aww, who is this "Kyo-_chan_" my little Tsu-_kun_ wants to marry?" Giotto snapped his head toward his mother and shrieked.

"_KAA-SAN_. NOT. HELPING."

(It was a good thing his father, Iemitsu Sawada, wasn't here at the moment; or else the two of them would freak out even further and his mother would have kicked them out for the night without dinner.)

"Oh shush Ie-_kun_—like you didn't do it when you were about Tsu-_kun_'s age."

"B–b–but at least you _knew_ who it is—_you_ don't even _know_ who's this "Kyo-_chan_" is, _kaa-san_! I can't have my baby brother be married to someone _we_ don't _know_—let alone marry at the age of _four_!"

"Ieyasu!"

"B–b–but _kaa-san_—!"

Tsuna blinked, "…does that mean Tsu-_kun_ can't marry Kyo-_chan_?"

Nana, who's still internally cooing at her adorable little son, shook her head, "of course you can, Tsu-_kun_—" while ignoring another shriek of "NO _KAA-SAN_!" from her panicking son, "—_if_ you can tell _kaa-chan_ who's this "Kyo-_chan_" you wanted to marry and why."

Blinking again, he nodded. "_Un_! Kyo-_chan_ is Tsu-_kun_'s friend at school and Kyo-_chan_ is really nice to Tsu-_kun_—and Tsu-_kun_ wants to marry Kyo-_chan_ because Kyo-_chan_ is nice to Tsu-_kun_ when Tsu-_kun_'s friends are being not nice to Tsu-_kun_; and when Tsu-_kun_ asks Kyo-_chan_ if Tsu-_kun_ can be with Kyo-_chan_ forever, Kyo-_chan_ says Tsu-_kun_ can't be with Kyo-_chan_ forever because Tsu-_kun_ and Kyo-_chan_ aren't family; a–and Kyo-_chan_ says if Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_ then Tsu-_kun_ can be with Kyo-_chan_ forever." Now looking at the mother-and-son duo with big doe-like eyes (which was filled with _very_ pure child innocence), "c–can Tsu-_kun_ marry Kyo-_chan_, _oniichan_, _kaa-chan_?"

Instead of answering, Nana squealed and picked Tsuna up; hugging the life out of him in the process while Giotto was having another panic attack and gaped. (Later, he burst out again from, now, just fully knew that his cute little brother were bullied by his friends and said to Tsuna if any of the kids ever bothered him again, he should talk to him or his mother.)

"You are so cute, Tsu-_kun_!" she gushed, "and sure—when you grow up to a very handsome man, okay, Tsu-_kun_!" as he nodded with a wide smile on his face.

"_Un_!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N: A request from **Natsu Yuuki** (sorry if didn't meet your expectations), and would probably (maybe?) continue this in the next chapter****—you can guess who "Kyo-**_**chan**_**" and Giotto's are, they can be either canon or oc.**** Also sorry for making another series rather than updating****—having a WB and procrastinating for the moment right now.** **So, uh, reviews would be nice…?**

**~G L. [Jakarta, 10.07.2014]**

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 15.07.2014]


	2. Ch 2: Denial

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, short, (very) long A/N at bottom, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N: Somehow I like to mislead (aka **_**troll**_**) people****—though I don't know **_**why**_**—and I just misinterpreted the "bro-con" thing (I thought it's the same concept as the over-protectiveness "sis-con" thing except it's the little brother version)… And since I don't know if G and Alaude have a full name (and I think I'm just pushing things), so yeah… Also thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :)**

* * *

"Hey Giotto," said blond turned his head and glared at the red-haired teen beside him.

"**What is it G?**"

"…eh, never mind." Akage "G" Gokudera slowly inched away from his (apparently-had-snapped) best friend back to his seat where his other friend of their weird bunch, Ugetsu Asari, had sat.

"Well, that was odd," Ugetsu commented, "it's been a while since I last saw him like that, perhaps it's because of Tsunayoshi-_kun_ again?" while the other shrugged.

"Dunno, but knowing _him_, it probably _is_." then G shook his head, "seriously, that guy needs some reality check that he can't keep the midget away from the rest of the wor—"

"But he's only _four_, G! _Four_!" Giotto wailed from his seat as the other two instinctively inched away (again) from the blond. "He's too _pure_ to be tainted by this _cruel_ world—Tsuna is _an angel_!" as he glared toward the red-headed teen, "and he's _not_ a midget, G! H–he's just too _young_ to have a growth spurt, t–that's all!"

("I thought he was busy glaring at his desk to notice your comment and insult, G."

"I have no idea, probably his brother-complex-insticts or something.")

Said man rolled his eyes, "_yeah_, what ever you say Giotto."

"Being sarcastic is not helping me ease my misery G!" Giotto wailed again, eyes comically watering with tears whilst G twitched.

"Then stop with the yelling, idiot!"

"THEN HELP ME GET TSUNA AWAY FROM THAT "KYO-_CHAN_"!"

"Wha—it's because of _that_ thing again?! You know he's just joking, idiot! _You_ weren't any better your self when you're his age anyway!"

"BUT G—HE'S TOO PURE G—_TOOOOOOOO PUUUUUUUREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

"Oh for the love of—STOP _SCREECHING_ IDIOT!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU HEL—_OWWW_!"

"**Shut up, both of you, or I'll arrest you two for making noise polution.**" Ugetsu blinked.

"Ah, Alaude, done patrolling with Kyouya-_kun_?"

The teen, Heiko "Alaude" Hibari, rolled his eyes (which the raven-haired teen took as a no) whilst pulling back the rolled up book he used to hit the blond-red duo's heads.

"Owww! Why the heck did you do that for, idiot?!" G glared at him as both he and Giotto rubbed their aching heads while Alaude stared at them impassively and walked away.

G, not pleased with the lack of response, snapped. "_OI_ ALAUDE!" but said teen had already gone from their class to where-ever-he-went.

"Damn him…" the red-head cursed whilst Ugetsu laughed.

"At least Giotto stopped shouting about Tsunayoshi-_kun_, G—ah." Giotto stiffened and started to wail—_again_.

"TSUNA! DON'T LEAVE YOUR _ONIICHAN_ SINGLE! I'M STILL NOT APPROVING "KYO-_CHAN_"! TSU_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"

"YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N (**warning, a bit long since it's _somewhat_ a rant**): I know most of you guys just reviewed, favorited and/or followed because of the last chapter's "1827"-thing—which I will **_**not**_** confirm if it is true or not—(at least I think you do, this is just a hypotesis) since this is pretty much absurd and such, meh. Would probably make an 1827-fic if found any inspirations, because it's one of those pairs I that haven't made their pair-fic(s) in the fandom (including 27R, 1896, 8086, 3387, 8695, 8795, 8687, 9596, 2759, 2780, 1886, 1895, 1859, 1880, 1869, 5980, 27D, 18D, LuceR (I have **_**no idea**_** what's this pairing called), LR, IL, FR, and **_**many**_** others (also, there are **_**some**_** of my favorite pairs and/or couples there, though **_**not**_** in a particular order)) (with the exception of the "Unwanted" fic-thing). Also, I'm **not** going to focus on that "relationship between Tsu-**_**kun**_** and Kyo-**_**chan**_**" thing—it was for humor purposes, so this'll (probably?) be the last chapter I'll ever mention them—the **main focus** for this fic is the **brotherly-relationship between Giotto and Tsuna**. Anyway, reviews would be lovely, thank you. :)**

**~G L. [Jakarta, 15.07.2014]**

* * *

**Translation(s):**

- Akage - Red hair

- Heiko - Military child or Child of the military

* * *

**Silenzioso:** Ahaha, keep guessing. And to be accurate, it should be "_shonen-ai_" not "_yaoi_" since I don't put PwP in this—_if_ that "Kyo-_chan_" _is_ Hibari. Also thank you for the compliment (though Giotto would sulked a bit if _that_ happened) and review. :)

**NagiRokudo:** Ahaha, as I just said earlier, keep guessing. Maybe it's Hibari, maybe it's Kyoko, or maybe it's an oc who incidentally has the name "Kyo" in their name—but thanks for the review anyway. :)

**TsunaMoe:** Ahaha, for the third time, keep guessing. And thanks for the compliment, though it _is_ supposed to be short, since **Natsu Yuuki** wants it as a drabble-ish story (but couldn't since I can't really do drabble); also thanks for the tip and review. :)

**Skylar18:** Wow, you must really like Hibari, huh? But keep guessing and thanks for the review. :)

**Guest** (who didn't leave a name)**:** Ahaha, maybe yes, maybe not, but keep guessing. Also thanks for the review. :)

**INSANEWORLD21:** Ahaha, probably; keep guessing and thanks for the compliment and review. :)

**Lithium HK:** Ahaha, no—I already have too many projects for writing and in real life, and I don't want more, thank you very much—but if you want to, you can make your own fic about it; and it's okay, I'm used to these kind of reaction from typical BL fan-girls, also thanks for the review by the way. :)

**SkyBlue24:** Well, what ever floats your boat and thanks for the review. :)

**Natsu Yuuki:** You are welcome (you asked for it and it's for you after all!) and thanks for the compliment and review! Though, I'm sorry I can't really make it as a drabble-series—I just somehow couldn't unfortunately. :( At least I hope this will satisfy you. :D

* * *

Edited and added a bit. [Jakarta, 16.07.2014]


	3. Ch3: Pre-arrival

**Title: "**Brotherhood**"**

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** In which Giotto and Tsuna were brothers—and the former had a huge brother-complex toward the latter while the latter was completely not aware of it.

**Warn:** AU, big brother!Giotto, little!Tsuna, ooc, dialog-heavy, absurd, weird, not beta'd.

**Disc:** I **don't** own KHR.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'm pushing things… (Also credits to **Chocolate and caramel** for Xanxus' other name, since I'm too lazy to make one for him.) Sorry for the lateness (was busy drawing and coloring for my extracurricular pamphlet designs), though I'm still wondering why the favorites and follows are still growing… But thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows everyone. :D

* * *

Glaring at the piece of paper in front of him, Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada clenched it while gritting his teeth.

"_He_'s coming?" His mother absentmindedly nodded, still cooking in the kitchen, as his little brother peeked at the letter from beside his chair.

"Yup, and he's going to stay with us for the month before heading out to school again, Ie-_kun_," Nana smiled, "I can't wait to see him again!"

Giotto wailed, "but _kaa-san_, you know he _hates_ my guts!"

"Ieyasu, you do not talk badly about your cousin like that."

"But _kaaaaaa-saaaaaaaan_—!" He wailed again while Tsuna blinked innocently, not knowing what was going on and wondering why his big brother was so upset with a piece of paper.

_Is someone bad coming home?_ he peered in closer to view the letter more clearly, but alas couldn't understand a word of it and gave up trying to understand it. (And years later, he'd learn that it was in Italian, the mother language of his one-sixteenth Italian father back when the man hadn't met their mother.)

"Who is coming, _oniichan_?" Done wailing (for now), Giotto flashed the younger boy a bitter smile before saying, "just a freeloader until next month, Tsuna. You don't need to know about it."

"Ieyasu, that's not very nice—and don't say your cousin is a freeloader." Nana frowned, not pleased with her son's statement. "And if you're still acting like that, I'm going to put Yatsu-_kun_'s room with yours so you two can have a cousin-bonding time with each other—and also _with_ Tsu-_kun_."

Thinking about _sharing_ a room with his violent-trigger-happy cousin, Ieyatsu "Xanxus" Sawada, Giotto shuddered then protested about Tsuna's safety (or more importantly Tsuna's _innocence_) from said violent-trigger-happy cousin.

"F–fine! I'll stop saying he's freeloader—_if_ you stop using Tsuna as a threat _kaa-san_!"

"Okay, Ie-_kun_~" his mother smiled again, "come on Tsu-_kun_, want to go play at Kyo-_chan_'s place?"

Giotto blanched, kaa-san _you double-crossing liar! _while Tsuna nodded with a smile.

"_Un_!"

"NO TSUNAAAA!"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/N:** Weird absurd ending (and _very short_ chapter), again. oTL (**Fun fact:** At first, it's supposed to be Kyoko but I changed my mind and thought, "eh, just for the heck of it."—_but_ I'm still _not_ confirming who "Kyo-_chan_" is. That's for _me_ to know and _you_ to guess~) …well, reviews would be nice thank you.

~G L. [Purwokerto, 31.07.2014]

* * *

**NagiRokudo:** Eh sure, if you think so—different people have different preferences—but thanks for the review. :)

**27:** Since you say (write) it nicely—sure! I hope I made more fluff in this… And maybe, I don't really have much idea about this, but I'll try. Also thanks for the review. :)

**Jasamkhp:** Finally! Someone that perhaps think it's Kyoko! (Not that I'm confirming it's her or anything, I'm just getting tired to see Hibari's name…) …eh, come again? If it's about the "he's just joking" part, it's about Tsuna—_not_ "Kyo-_chan_". And thanks for the review. :)

**booklover1209:** Giotto thanks you for your empathy—my sisters are kinda pain in the neck too (I guess), but whatever—anyway, thanks for the review by the way. :)

**JuCaos:** Oh man, I just remembered Kikyo _has_ "Kyo" in it—I literally LOL-ed at 3 a.m. here (Jakarta)— perhaps "Kyo-_chan_" _could_ be Kikyo—and thanks for the review! :D

**PhantomThiefL:** Aww, thanks for the compliments—though, perhaps it's because this thing has your favorite pairing-in-siblings character(s) (or something like that)—and also thanks for the review. :)

**kuromi123:** Aha! I've finally made you review—since I mostly see you following and/or favoriting my stories (_somehow_)—and well, I _did_ say it's just a hypothesis; but thanks for saying it and for the review. :)

**Silenzioso:** Well, I _never did_ say there's 1827—it's just _your_ (and other 1827-fans') assumption—and sure! Also thanks for both the idea (Tsuna's still four-ish, I guess I can make it with four-year-old's curiosity as the prompt) and compliment! Though, perhaps Giotto acts like that because my view of brotherly protectiveness towards very young and little (and pure) four year-old boys (I don't have a little brother, so I don't know how other people, who do, act)—that or it's just because my liking towards Tsuna (since he's one of my favorite characters), lol—and also thanks for the review! :D

**Natsu Yuuki:** _Ah, daripada kesusahan nulis pakai Inggris (kayaknya, menurut aku sih) mendingan pakai Indonesia saja. :) Sama enggak apa-apa kok—malah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf enggak bisa bikin _drabble_—namanya juga berupa kumpulan (atau sebuah seri berisi) _one-shot_ (yang aku harap bisa mirip _drabble_ gitu). :) Serta terima kasih atas pujian dan _review_-nya ya!_ :D


End file.
